


Sleeping in my bed

by intoxicatedcinnamon (orphan_account)



Series: Letters to Haru [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, Love Letters, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intoxicatedcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys :) I'll try to keep writing as often as I can (I really want to, honest) but school is pushing A levels down my throat so it might be a little longer between posts :\ Thank you to all of you who keep supporting me though, your comments and kudos motivate me to write instead of sleep in the bus on the way home hahahaha</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleeping in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) I'll try to keep writing as often as I can (I really want to, honest) but school is pushing A levels down my throat so it might be a little longer between posts :\ Thank you to all of you who keep supporting me though, your comments and kudos motivate me to write instead of sleep in the bus on the way home hahahaha

**Dear Haru, ******

I'm writing this to you as you lie asleep  
in my bed.  
Do you think that eighteen year olds  
are still entitled to sleepovers?  
Or could they ever be something more? 

The rational thing to do when  
you want a crush to go away is to  
stop hanging around the person.  
But it’s impossible with you. It'll always be impossible.   
I'll always be impossible. 

Because Haru-chan, you’re too damn cute for you own good  
without even trying—it’s probably  
more the opposite than anything, but the way you  
pointed at a bit of rice on the side of my mouth,  
your eyes dark and focused, your tongue  
poking out  
at the spot you wanted me to reach— 

_WHY ___

Right now, your mouth is half open—  
it’s no surprise, you swim almost 40 laps per practice.  
On most people, it’d be undignified  
but oh, Haru-chan, please stop.  
Stop tempting me. 

I literally wonder how it’d be  
if you really did try to tempt.  
—Would you know how to try?  
But if I’m being honest, it wouldn't matter.   
Because anything you tried  
would have made me hot all over. 

You’ve shifted,  
your arms are stretched out,  
your left above your head with your fist loosely curled  
and your shirt has ridden up 

Oh Haru-chan, your _stomach_  
you’re glowing warmly in the orange lamplight  
The dips of your muscles are brighter than the rest.  
If there was a life where you’d ever let me,  
I’d lay you down and prop you up with pillows—  
slowly, slowly push your shirt past your ribs  
and kiss every dip,  
lick every line of light and shadow that passes through your skin. 

I would breath in every twitch, you would be looking  
down at me in mild curiousity  
but with a look I've never seen before. I would suck on your navel when your hips buck up.  
How would you taste, Haru? I’m thinking a faint salty—  
clean salty with the sweetness that would come after  
at it being you. 

I want your hand in my hair, pushing me where you want my mouth  
left and right  
I'd tease you, hold you by your waist on my lap so close I can feel you  
panting on my neck.   
Could there ever be another life, Haru-chan? 

It will always be you,  
always has been, Haru-chan. 


End file.
